Paige Matthews
Encantada * Diretora da Escola de Magia (Anteriormente) |hidep= |espécie= Bruxa * Guardião de Luz |gênero = Feminino |cabelo = Castanho Médio |olho = Castanho Esverdeado |hidef= |familia = |ativos = * Telecinese Orbitacional * Escudo de Orbe * Cura * Orbitar * Glamour * Pairar * Fotocinese * Camuflagem |básicos = Feitiços * Poções * Vidência *Mediunidade |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Guardião de Luz * Policial (anteriormente) * Diretora da Escola Mágica (anteriormente) * Assistente Social (anteriormente) * Assistente de Bob Cowan (anteriormente) |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas * Conselho de Anciões |inativos = *Poder das Três *Alta Resistência *Sensoriamento *Onilinguismo|filho = *Tamora Mitchell *Kat Mitchell *Henry Mitchell Jr. (adotado)|irmão = *Prue Halliwell † *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell|parente = *Patty Halliwell (mãe biológica) † *Sam Wilder (pai biológico) *Sr. e Sra. Matthews (pais adotivos) †|avós = *Penny Halliwell † *Allen Halliwell †}} Paige Matthews é filha de Sam Wilder e Patty Halliwell, sendo meia-irmã de Prue, Piper e Phoebe. Com medo dos Anciões puni-los por quebrar as regras e ter um bebê, Sam e Patty colocaram sua filha para adoção. Uma freira chamada Irmã Agnes deu o bebê para Marcos e Helen Matthews, que nomeou "Paige", e ela cresceu com eles. Inicialmente, ele tornou-se uma adolecentee rebelde, mas após a morte de seus pais adotivos em um acidente de carro, ela de endireitou, e entrou para a faculdade. Tornando-se assitente de Bob Cowan, Paige decidiu procurar seus pais biológicos, e suspeitava de que estava relacionada à irmãs Halliwell, e passou a ir com clube P3. Após o ataque de Shax, ela aprendeu sobre as irmãs, que eram suas meia-irmãs, que também eram bruxas. Após a derrota de Shax, Paige descobriu seu poder hibrido de Telecinese Orbitacional, e abraçou seu destino como Encantada. No começo, Paige ficava se comparando a Prue, mas tentou viver de acordo com sua falecida meia-irmã, e até ficou irritada quando foi incapaz de realixar proezas que Prue fez. Quando finalmente alcançar o nível de Prue, ela começou a abraçar seu lado Luz-Branca, ajudando muittos encargos, incluindo seu pai biológico, Sam Wilder. Após cerca de cinco anos de vencer demônios, feiticeiros e outros seres do mal, Paige se casou com um oficial da condicional chamado Henry Mitchell na Mansão Halliwell. Os dois mais tarde teve filhas gêmeas, nomeadas Tamora e Kat Mitchell, e adotaram um bebê, nomeado Henry Jr. cerca de um ano depois. Biografia Pré-Charmed Pré-Parto e Infância thumb|200px|O cobertor em que Paige estava envolto na noite que ela foi deixada. Patty Halliwell viveu em 1329 Prescott Street com seu marido, Victor Bennett, e três filhas, Prue, Piper e Phoebe. Em 1977, Victor salvou Prue do Nada dentro do Caminhão de Sorvete depois que ela foi acidentalmente puxado dentro Como a magia tinha quase prejudicou sua filha novamente, Victor defendeu com Patty e Penny, exigindo que eles sejam criados como os mortais. Logo, os dois se divorciaram, e Patty declarou abertamente seu relacionamento com Sam. Como sua gravidez começaram a mostrar, disse Prue, Piper e Phoebe que ela estava "ficando um pouco gordo", ao invés de ter um bebê e, secretamente, deu à luz uma filha em 2 de agosto de 1977. Embora ela e Sam queria ficar com o bebê, que estava meia-anja, Penny aconselhou-os contra ela, já que as pessoas idosas que têm castigado toda a família Halliwell para ele. Relutantemente, acabou concordando, e Sam orbitou ele e Patty a uma igreja local, onde uma freira chamada Irmã Agnes teve o bebê. Antes de entregá-la, Patty pediu que ela vá para uma boa casa, e que o seu nome começar com um "P", como todos os outros membros da família. Portanto, sua filha foi adotada pela família Matthews, e foi nomeado Paige. Adolescência e Morte de Seus Pais Adotivos 4ª Temporada Encontrando com Piper e Phoebe e a Reconstituição das Encantadas Iniciando Sua Formação Morar na Mansão Halliwell Contos de Fadas 5ª Temporada Segundo Ano como Bruxa Empregos Temporários Tornar-se Guardiã de Luz em Tempo Integral Os Titãs e Chris Perry 6ª Temporada Terceiro Ano como Bruxa Traição de Gideão 7ª Temporada Quarto Ano como Bruxa Os Avatares Zankou 8ª Temporada Quinto Ano como Bruxa Billie Jenkins Casamento A Batalha Final 9ª Temporada Mais Tarde, a Vida Aparência Física Personalidade Paige é muito parecida com a irmã mais velha falecida, Prue Halliwell, em termos de personalidade. Ela é teimosa, obstinada e tem problemas com o pai (biológico). Um dos principais traços de personalidade de Paige e algo com o qual ela lutou depois de se tornar encantada era sua independência. Por mais de 20 anos, Paige passou a vida como filha única e tentou manter sua independência depois de encontrar suas irmãs, embora ainda as amava e as considerasse uma bênção para ela, mesmo que às vezes tivesse poucas divergências com Piper por causa da diferença entre elas. são muito parecidos com Prue e Phoebe. Durante a adolescência, Paige era uma rebelde como sua irmã mais velha Phoebe. Ela costumava fumar e ao mesmo tempo era alcoólatra. No entanto, ela amadureceu bastante quando seus pais adotivos morreram em um acidente de carro. Com o sangue de Guardião de Luz dentro dela, Paige tem uma necessidade e habilidade inerentes de ajudar os outros, o que a levou a querer se tornar uma assistente social. No entanto, ela inicialmente lutou para ser uma Guardião de Luz até ajudar uma mulher que a ajudou em troca. Apesar de ser meio pacifista, Paige pode julgar como mencionado por Phoebe. Paige não é da tradição ou das coisas comuns. Ela se orgulha do que chama de "estranheza" e geralmente deseja que seus interesses amorosos também sejam "estranhos". Paige também se orgulha de ser uma bruxa e quer estar com homens que aceitam plenamente sua herança. Poderes e Habilidades ;''Poderes Básicos * Feitiços: A habilidade de lançar feitiços e realizar rituais. * Poções: A habilidade de preparar poções. Paige, em particular, conseguiu inventar uma poção para a invisibilidade. * Vidência: A habilidade de localizar uma pessoa ou objeto com o uso de um cristal, um mapa e, às vezes, outras ferramentas. * Mediunidade: A habilidade de ver e se comunicar com os espíritos dos mortos. ;Poderes Ativos * Telecinese Orbitacional: A habilidade de mover objetos com a mente com orbes. **'Telecinese:' A habilidade de mover objetos e seres com a mente. **'Desvio:' A habilidade de manipular seu poder mágico atual para desviar/enviar energias de volta na direção de onde veio. Paige é capaz de enviar ataques de volta no ar ou segurar eles e enviando-os de volta. **'Orbitação Remota:' A habilidade de orbitar outras pessoas de um lugar para outro. *'Escudo de Orbe:' A habilidade de criar escudos ou esferas de orbes que podem proteger qualquer um dentro de você, desviando ou absorvendo ataques mágicos e repelindo inimigos. Esses escudos também podem ser usados para conter coisas, como explosões.Paige desenvolveu este poder pela primeira vez na edição da 9ª Temporada, "Innocents Lost". ;Poderes de Guardião de Luz * Orbitar: A habilidade de se teletransportar de um lugar para outro com o uso de orbes. * Glamour: A habilidade de mudar a própria aparência para a forma de outro. * Pairar: A habilidade de subir alguns pés no ar com ou sem o uso de orbes. * Cura: A habilidade de curar os ferimentos e doenças dos outros. Paige originalmente só poderia canalizar esse poder através de outro Guardião de Luz, mas depois aprendeu a acessá-lo sozinha."Payback's a Witch" * Fotocinese: A habilidade de criar e manipular luz. * Sensoriamento: A habilidade de localizar encargos. Este poder não funciona quando um dos encargos de Paige está no submundo ou vice-versa. * Camuflagem: A habilidade de se esconder ou alguém magicamente dos outros. Paige pode esconder seus encargos, tornando-os invisíveis para um grupo seleto. * Onilinguismo: A habilidade de entender, falar e ler qualquer linguagem que seus encargos falem, sem treinamento. ;Outros Poderes * Poder das Três: O poder coletivo das Encantadas que aumenta seus poderes. * Alta Resistência: Este poder faz com que Paige seja resistente a poderes como bolas de fogo e outros poderes potencialmente letais. * /Poderes Temporários/: Poderes que Paige ganhou temporariamente quando foi transformada ou trocou poderes com outros seres. Vida Romântica *'Henry Mitchell': Quando Paige estava tentando proteger um futuro Whitelighter, conheceu Henry Mitchell , o oficial de liberdade condicional de sua acusação. Inicialmente, eles tiveram um começo difícil, mas aprenderam a superar seus problemas as horas extras. Henry mais tarde localizou um bebê chamado Ramon e entregou-o ao cuidado de Paige enquanto tentava localizar o pai. Em parte da verdade, ele estava aproveitando a oportunidade para conhecer Paige de novo. Eventualmente, eles começam a se apaixonar, e Paige usou seus poderes de cura Whitelighter, pela primeira vez sozinha, para salvar Henry de uma ferida de bala, desencadeada por seu amor por ele. Paige finalmente trabalhou com coragem e disse a Henry que ela é uma bruxa. *Uma bruxa masculina chamada Simon Marks chegou e declarou que ele e Paige estavam destinados a se casar, mas Paige se recusa e diz que está apaixonada por Henry. Simon e Henry lutam por Paige com Henry saindo do vencedor. Logo depois, Henry propõe a Paige e ela aceita. Eles planejam seu casamento com os problemas óbvios entre um casal envolvido com pés gelados. No entanto, o dia de sua festa de noivado eventualmente se transforma em seu dia real do casamento. Seu casamento lhes trouxe filhas gêmeas inesperadas; Tamora e Kat Mitchell. Mais tarde, eles adotar um menino e chamá-lo Henry Jr . A principal luta que seu casamento parece ter é o fato de que Henry é mortal e a magia está constantemente colocando sua família em perigo. Vida Profissional * South Bay Social Services : o primeiro emprego de Paige foi um assistente social. Ela trabalhou para Bob Cowan e sonhou em ser promovida a assistente social. Paige foi promovido para assistente social duas vezes: ela recusou a primeira. Embora ela tenha aceitado a segunda promoção, ela achou isso também distraindo sua vocação de bruxa e decidiu sair completamente. * Empregos temporários :' depois de deixar seu trabalho na ''South Bay Social Services , Paige teve alguns trabalhos temporários. Alguns desses empregos foram Dog Walker , Fruit Packer , Secretário , Magic Performer Assistant e Caretaker for the Elderly . * '''Diretora da Escola de Mágia : depois que Gedeão foi morto por Leo Wyatt , a Escola Mágica estava sendo fechada pelos Anciãos . Paige, no entanto, descobriu que a escola deveria ficar aberta para todos os seus alunos. Os Anciãos concordaram, mas apenas se ela se tornasse a diretora. * Whitelighter em tempo integral : depois de deixar o cargo de diretor da Magic School, os Elders fizeram dela um Whitelighter em tempo integral. Embora ela se ressentiu no início, ela abraçou o trabalho depois da Batalha Ultimate . ** Cargas conhecidas: ''Sam Wilder'' , Mitchell Haines , Joanna , Billie Jenkins , Speed , Mikelle , Brent , Aidel , Tyler Michaels e Kareem Scales Etimologia *'Paige':A partir do sobrenome Inglês que significa "servo de página", no Inglês Médio. É derivado finalmente (via Velho francês e italiano) de παιδιον grego (paidion) que significa "menino". *'Matthews':Derivado do próprio nome Mateus. Notas thumb|250px|Paige pintando em seu quarto. * Jennifer Love Hewitt ia interpretar Paige, pois passou no teste, não pode por causa de problemas em sua agenda, ficando assim o papel para Rose Mcgowan, outras atrizes como Soleil Moon Frye fizeram testes para o papel de Paige, mas não passaram.'' .'' * Prue era a mais forte e poderosa das "Encantadas", após a morte de Prue, Piper ficou como a mais forte e resistente e Paige a mais poderosa, nota-se que na batalha final contra as irmãs Billie Jenkins e Christy Jenkins, Piper foi a única que conseguiu sobreviver durante a queda, Phoebe e Paige não resistiram e acabaram morrendo, porém salvas por Piper, Penny Halliwell, Patty Halliwell e o anel de Coop. * Paige é um artista muito bom. Paige diz que esta na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died". Ela usou para pintar frequentemente durante seus vinte anos, mas parou por causa de todo o demônio luta. * O signo de Paige é Leão Revelado na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Charmed Again".. * Paige era bom em Química durante ao Colégio. Paige diz isso, na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "The Day the Magic Died".. * Paige tem cócegas em seu pé, apenas sais de pipoca do lado esquerdo do saco e chora toda vez que ela assiste "O Mágico de Oz" .Revelado por Henry Mitchell na 8ª Temporada, no episódio "The Last Temptation of Christy". . * Como suas irmãs mais velhas, Prue e Phoebe Halliwell, Paige passou por uma fase rebelde como uma adolescente. * Os pais adotivos Paige morreu quando ela tinha 17 anos de idade. O choque de perder seus pais a fez parar de fumar e beber e ser uma excelente aluna. * Ambos Prue e Paige, seus amores eram policiais.'' .'' thumb|250px|Barbas trabalhando em claustrofobia de Paige. * Paige é claustrofóbica Revelado na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sympathy for the Demon".. * Fora de todas as irmãs, Paige tem mais poderes devido a seu lado Luz-Branca. Fora de todas as bruxas da Linha Warren, que tem mais poderes secundário, sendo espancada por seu sobrinho mais velho de Wyatt Halliwell. * Paige parece ter uma boa intuição Como visto na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Oh My Goddess! Part 1". e é um excelente leitor de tarô Como testemunhou na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "Marry-Go-Round".. thumb|250px|A vida passada de Paige:[[Feiticeira do Mal|A Feiticeira do Mal.]] * Ambas as Vidas Passadas de Paige e Phoebe foram mal. Entretanto, a vida do passado de Phoebe foi atraído para o mal, enquanto Paige era verdadeiramente mau. * A vida passada de Paige não está conectado à linha de bruxas Warren. No entanto, ela tem uma entrada no Livro das Sombras Warren Como visto na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Knight to Remember".. * Paige é a única irmã que não foi para o futuro, apenas para o passado. * Nunca vi Paige, nos céus, nem tem ela nunca disse ter estado lá. Embora ela será futuramente Guardião de Luz, sua maneira de entrar em contato com as pessoas idosas pode ser através de uma visita à Ponte Golden Gate. * Paige nunca foi visto como uma criança, apenas como bebê, Na 5ª Temporada, no episódio "Sand Francisco Dreamin'". adolescente Na 4ª Temporada, no episódio "A Paige from the Past". e adulta. Trivia * Além de Rose McGowan, atriz que fez o teste para o papel de Paige Matthews foram: **Jennifer Love Hewitt **Dushku Eliza Dushku **Sarah Brown **Tiffani Thiessen o Thiessen **Soleil Moon Frye **Susan Ward * Paige é a irmã passado para desenvolver uma potência na tela. Nos quadrinhos, a irmã do passado para desenvolver um novo poder é Piper. Notas e Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Guardião de Luz Categoria:Bruxas Warren/Halliwell Categoria:Personagens dos Quadrinhos